Welcome Home
by yunalesca13
Summary: Yuna left Besaid Island 6 years ago and hasn't kept in touch with her friends what will happen when Yuna comes home for a surprise visit at Christmas time?
1. Prologue

Ok so here is a little fic I made in the spirit of Christmas Enjoy! Okay so here I go again writing too much but, if your reading I know the first chapter is short and a peice of crap but it was just my newbieness (if thats a word) and it getsbetter later on! Keep reading lots of love! Yuna13

……………………………………………………

Sucking on the end of a red and green candy cane Yuna flips the page of her novel. Glancing up from the fairly large book she stares out the bay window, the softly falling snow flakes mesmerising. The warm sting of tears fills her bi-coloured eyes. She watches as people gather into their cars and family members truck large boxes into the homes of their hosts, all baring smiles. Wiping a tear from her eye Yuna watches. Little kids run around the ankles of their parents trying to figure out what lies in the boxes. She smiles wearily, this year she hadn't been in much of the Christmas spirit. Probably because she was stuck at her college over break not being able to celebrate Christmas with everyone else.

Yuna closes the novel on her lap and sets it to the side, removing the candy cane from her mouth as well. Staring at the large tree that sat in the middle of the living room of her fairly large home with which she shared with two other girls, whom had gone home for the holidays. Yuna stood and walked across the room towards the large desk. She smiles as she lifts a large photo album. Running her fingers across the cover she slowly opens it. Gazing at the photos of her and her friends always brought back memories. It had been over six years since she last saw them. She wondered whether Tidus had gotten himself a new girlfriend by now, forgetting about her all together.

Yuna pushed that idea from her mind. Suddenly she decided, she was going to give every one a big surprise this Christmas. She sets the large album down and begins to sprint up the stairs. Grabbing a suitcase from the closet before, heading into her room.

Packing away the last of her items Yuna ran out the door, hopped into her lime green punch buggy and zoomed off down the road towards the air port.

The freezing cold air nipped at her cheeks as she jumped out of her car, she stared up at the large airport suddenly feeling nervous oon whatr she was going to find when she went home.

XOXOXOXO

In Besaid . . . .

A certain young blitzer was dreaming of his long lost friend.

Little did he know she was coming home right now.

……………………………………………………

So what do you think? Review please!

Yuna13


	2. Home at last

Yawning Yuna sipped her glass of champagne, _first class,_ she thought leaning back in her seat. She was on her way to Besaid, her hometown. Yuna had randomly just decided that now, six years later was the time to go back. Suddenly there was a small tap on her shoulder Yuna opened her eyes to see a tall woman wearing a flight attendant uniform with a red Santa hat in the spirit of Christmas.

"Lady Yuna? Hello I am Christy." She smiled continuing, "I am here to tell you that your flight will land shortly and to ask you for an autograph."

Yuna gave the flight attendant a funny look then silently took the notepad from the young ladies hand. She began to sign her name as the flight attendant began to speak once more, "Lady Yuna, you know one day when I was little, I wanted to be a summoner. I wanted to grow up and be just like your father Lord Braska!"

"Really?" Yuna answered Yuna handing the flight attendant her note pad. The flight attendant took it gladly and slightly bowed to Yuna before running off. Yuna began to pack up her things. Taking one last swig of her champagne Yuna smiled. She looked out the window at the island she once called home.

Yuna's smile disappeared as she began to think, _what if they hate me now? What if they forgot about me?_

Quickly she pushed the thought away jumping up from her seat as the plane landed.

It was all too soon that she was driving in her convertible towards her home. She thought about her parents and friends. Would they be happy to see her, or just upset and full of rage? Yuna sucked on the end of the candy cane as she thought. Her eyes wandered over to the beautiful beach that lined the island. Suddenly she realised whom she was staring at. Her friends or once were friends. They were all there Rikku, Tidus, Wakka, Lulu, and Kimarhi even Auron was there. Yuna smiled to herself as she rounded the corner.

Her smile was a large one. Going to see your old friends after six years was a big step. Yuna pulled into the parking space next to a red Jeep that held a surf board in the back. Yuna then suddenly remembered her surf board. She looked in the mirror fixing the long braid that hung from the back of her short brown flipped up hair. Jumping out of the convertible she grabbed her al ready waxed green and blue surf board. Remembering it was Christmas the bikini she wore was red and green as were the short shorts.

She ran for the beach. Straight into the water cool against the warm sun. She began to paddle out farther, farther perfect! A large wave was rising before her. Quickly she stood. Her perfected surfing stance making it simple to stay balanced.

XoXoXoBeachXoXoXo

"Who's that?" questioned the tall blonde squinting in the sun.

"Probably some tourist coming here for Christmas!" Replied the black haired woman not bothering to look up from her book.

"I don't know? She's pretty good!" Said the blonde still staring.

…………………

xOxOxOYunaxOxOxO

Loving the feel of the spray of the ocean she made her way to shore.

"Hi! I'm Rikku! You are pretty good on that board! Where did you learn to ride?" Questioned the young, blonde.

"Hi! I'm Yuna! Rikku, I learned how to ride right here on this beach Tidus taught me how." Yuna said turning on her heels to see the look on Rikku's face. But instead Yuna was greeted with a giant hug.

"WE MISSED YOU!" Rikku screeched excitedly.

"Yuna?"

Yuna turned on to stare straight into the face of none other than, Tidus.

……………………………………

So what did you think? Review please!

Yuna13

Love Ya!


	3. Questions?

_Well here it is! Chapter 3 of a Christmas Surprise! I'm sorry about the delay and I promise I'll update sooner! I swear! author lays hand over heart I have one more thing I want to change the name of the story! I don't like A Christmas Surprise it doesn't sound right! Plus I want to add on after Christmas to keep the story going! So I ask if you have any ideas then please send me a private message or put your suggestion in your review! Thank you! Oh look how long I have gone on! Now on with the story! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own characters unfortunately Square __Enix__ Does! Sorry guys!_

_Hehe__ on with the story!_

_……………………………………………………………_

Yuna's eyes widened as she stared at Tidus. He had grown a good foot and was much taller than her even his tan had darkened not by much but, enough so that you could tell! Even his dirty blonde hair had changed much lighter from the sun. The only thing that hadn't changed was his intense sea blue eyes.

"T…Ti…Tidus?" Her jaw had dropped at the sight of him, at the age 23 Tidus had grown into a fully muscled man.

Staring at each other was about the only thing they could do maybe a few movements of the mouth trying to speak, but that was pretty much it. The she heard it a new voice, someone she had no recognition of, someone whom sounded very stuck up.

"Tidy!" She whined coming into view, "Why don't you introduce me to your friend?"

The woman was tall, blonde and beautiful. She was perfect all the way from her tanned facial features right down to her perfectly tanned and shaved legs. She clung to Tidus's arm. Her long blonde hair pulled back into a neatly done pony tail.

Rikku snarled at the sight of her, "Hello LeBlanc!" she hissed, Tidus giving her a dirty look.

Stepping up Yuna reached out her hand and put a large smile on her face"Hi! I'm Yuna I live up in Zanarkand I used to live here on Besaid isle once and you are?"

LeBlanc looked disgusted, not daring to take Yuna's wet hand she replied in a snotty tone, "I'm Leblanc."

Of course Tidus hadn't noticed this he was too busy talking to Wakka about blitz.

Rikku gave LeBlanc a look as she strutted away. Yuna turned to Rikku "Riks? Why doesn't he see?" Rikku shrugged.

"Let's not talk about HER! I am so glad your finally back Yunie and in time for Christmas this year will be great!" Rikku giggled thrusting a hand into the air.

Yuna laughed at Rikku's silliness, stating that she must go get herself an apartment to rent she was going to stay for the rest of vacation having to go back to the college at the end. Rikku took this chance and yelled for everyone to come here everyone came except of course LeBlanc. They pushed Yuna out of the circle, as they began to speak quietly. The muffled words were un-audible so Yuna had to wait, though she didn't believe what came next.

"Yuna," came Tidus's voice first, then Rikku, "we want you to came and live with us in our mansion we all have enough room and an extra bed room so please!?"

_………………………………………………………………………._

_So what do you think? I wonder what Yuna will say will she except or decline? Again please review and leave an idea for a new title or send me a private message thanks!_

_Love Always,_

_Yuna13_


	4. UHOH

_CHAPTER 4!YEY!_

_I told you I'd update fast! I still need an idea for the new title!_

_Yuna13_

………………………………………

Packing away the last of her items Yuna sighed. She replayed the situation over and over in her head. She hadn't been in Besaid for at least an hour and now she was standing in the bedroom of the gigantic mansion which gave a home to Rikku, Tidus, Lulu, Wakka, Gippal (aka Rikku's new guy he was AlBehd but blind in one eye) LeBlanc (Tidus's Girl) Paine a spunky silver haired girl and Baralai whom, seems to have a little crush on Paine. Now she was staying here feeling highly uncomfortable. She wondered if she shouldn't have come and had now unpacked and re-packed about 5 times.

Suddenly there was a soft knock on the door and Lulu's stern voice rung through the door slightly muffled. She said "Yuna? You still alive? Dinners ready if you want to join us." There was a soft laugh and foot steps.

Yuna quickly threw a blue low cut T over her Bikini top and ran out the door. She wandered through the large elegant home for about 10 minutes before finding Tidus. He glanced up at her. Smiling he walked up to her and wrapped his warm arms around her. His warm embrace startled her but at the same time made her melt. He pulled away and whispered in her ear sending a chill down her spine "That is for not saying hello and welcome back! I missed you tons!"

Yuna then pushed him away her force making him fall backwards knocking over a chair she smirked, "If you missed me so. . .why didn't you call, or write or even just E-mail me," Her words surprised him, "Oh and I BET it didn't take you long to get bored of waiting so you took your first chance to get a hot girlfriend to replace me! Oh and since you don't see she's snobby and only cares about herself!"

With those words still hanging in the air Yuna spun around and stalked off down the hall, leaving a very confused Tidus sitting on the ground.

Thoughts ran through her head _was she really that angry with him? Was he going to hate her for this?_

Suddenly she felt a warm hand on her bare shoulder, Tidus was right behind her. He flipped her around so she was staring straight into his sea blue eyes. He stuttered for a moment before, "Yuna . . . I'm sorry . . . I didn't know what was going on . . . this was all so confusing. . . I . . . I . . . I . . ." Tidus was cut off from Yuna cutting.

"YOU WERE CONFUSED! I called I wrote I emailed I did everything but I still got no response! I gave up after 3 years Tidus! I broke off from you guys I was afraid I'd never see you guys again," Yuna wiped a tear from her eye, "you have no idea what it's been like for me! Cut off from everyone! It's not that easy to just get up and leave college!"

Tidus reached out, "Yuna . . ." he whispered reaching for her once more.

"No Tidus! It's done! I'm not talking anymore! Just go cuddle up to your girlfriend!" Yuna cried sprinting in the opposite direction.


	5. Memories and Friends

CHAPTER 5!

_I am still looking for ideas for a title to the story! Thanks!_

_Yuna13_

…………………………………………………………………

Blood boiling Yuna sprinted out the door, slamming it in her wake. She didn't bother to even open her convertibles' door; instead she jumped over the side. Slamming her foot down on the gas Yuna ripped right down the long drive and around the corner. She felt the burn of tears in her eyes.

Turning the last corner Yuna was back in the parking lot of the beach. Slamming the door shut behind her Yuna began making her way toward the soft sand of the beach. Thought s like, _damn it! Why did I even come back I_ _should have stayed in Zanarkand!_ _Why is Tidus such an arse? Er this is just like before I left fighting and the fight always ended with tears and they were always mine!_

Yuna couldn't take it and she needed to release her anger somehow, then it came to her scream! Sucking one large breathe Yuna screamed her loudest letting out every ounce of anger in her.

Plopping down on the ground she took long, slow, deep breathes. She lay back in the sand. More thoughts flooding into her mind. Silently she cleared them away. But one memory was stuck in her mind, the day they all moved in.

"_Why do I have to carry your bags Rikku?" whined Tidus whom had all of Rikku's bags in his arms._

"_Because!" she said simply, everyone laughed except Tidus._

"_So 'high summoner' how are we exactly going to afford this mansion? It's huge and most likely very expensive!" questioned Tidus._

"_Ya Yunie, we don't know anything yet!" Rikku agreed._

"_We're only 23, ya and your only 18!" Wakka blurted out speaking for himself and Lulu._

"_Fine, fine! I'll tell you!" Yuna finally gave in with a smile, "My dad left this house to me for when I turned 18 and I can't live here all by myself it's so big!"_

Yuna sighed thinking about that day always made happy.

"Yuna?" came a not so strange voice.

She groaned, "Tidus! I already said I'm done I am not talking about it any more!"

"Tidus? Oh wait I'm not Tidus I'm Shuyin Tidus's brother. Don't you remember Yuna?"

Yuna spun around, so it was him! Now she remembered. Wait if he was Tidus's brother why doesn't he live in their house or more like her house.

"Shuyin? Wow it's been forever! Why aren't you living with them anymore?" Yuna asked standing up so she could give him a hug.

"Oh I figured you'd ask that! I still do it's just I'm not home a lot! Didn't they tell you? I work for a recording company now so I'm on the road a lot!" Shuyin exclaimed looking at Yuna a little worried, "What's wrong Yuna you look like you've been crying?"

"Oh nothing!" Yuna lied trying to look away from Shuyin.

"You lie Yuna! I know something is wrong what is it? Was it my stupid brother and his new girl again?!" Shuyin looked fairly angry.

"Maybe. . ." Yuna squeaked she hated lying.

"Oh I should have known!" Shuyin said jumping up into the air looking pissed right about now. "I am going over to see him any way! I think I'll have to say something!"

Yuna didn't have any time to protest he was already dragging her towards his car.

……………………………………………………………………

_So? How is it? I really need ideas for new title! PLEASE!_

_R&R_

_Lot's of love!_

_Yuna13_


	6. Confessions and Worries

_So here is Chapter 6! I__ finally have a new title!! It's going to be called Welcome Home! I will change the title in the next couple of weeks!_

_Hehe on with the chapter!_

…………………………………………………………

The next thing Yuna knew was that she was riding in the passenger seat of Shuyin's Hybrid listening to him mutter to himself about his brother, Tidus.

"Yuna. . . um . . ." Glancing at Yuna Shuyin pulled the car to a stop. Turning to look at her she noticed something, they weren't home why is he stopping?

"Yuna . . . I . . . I'm sorry."

"For what?" Yuna questioned wondering why _he_ was apologizing.

"I'm sorry about what my brother did . . . you see . . . it's . . . hard to say this myself . . ."

"SAY WHAT SHUYIN?!" Screeched Yuna afraid of what he was about to say.

"Say that . . ."

There was silence an awkward silence. Shuyin stared into Yuna's bicoloured eyes his deep blue ones filled with hope . . ._ He was hoping for her to forgive him, but for what?_

"Shuyin . . . you don't have to apologize for your brother it's not . . ."

"I'm not apologizing for my insensitive brother!" Shuyin cut off Yuna, "I'm apologizing for something _I _did . . . Yuna . . . it's my fault for your situation . . ."

"No Shuyin its Tidus' he was . . ."

Again he cut her off, "Yuna!!! Just stop talking for a minute ok . . . I need to tell you this!" Shuyin's voice turned cold for a moment.

Silence again.

"Yuna it's time that I tell you . . . the . . . truth . . ."

Tidus

"Tidy . . ." whined LeBlanc as she watched him angrily carry her pink bags out the door, then throw them into the trunk of a taxi.

"You can't do this! We were meant to be!" she whined even more now clinging to Tidus' arm.

Tidus stared down at her his deep sea blue eyes filled with disrespect and hate. They practically told her to back off. She did so quietly looking slightly afraid.

Quickly turning on her stiletto heels she stalked off her nose stuck high into the air.

Sighing Tidus shut the door. He could hear her trying to coax the taxi cab driver to take her to a bar but he knew he wouldn't he would take her straight to her home or her old house as he should say.

Rikku happily hopped out from around the corner, "Yes you finally got rid of her!"

Tidus stared at Rikku with a confused expression on his face.

"Oh come on Tidus you knew what she was like!" Rikku blurted out.

"I know . . . I know . . . but . . . she was just . . ."

Rikku just shook her head.

"What?"

"Tidus! You know how much you hurt her!" Rikku screamed into his face.

"Who? LeBlanc?"

"No you idiot! Yuna! You were so busy with LeBlanc that you completely forgot about your own friend Yuna! She wrote everyday, E-Mailed, Phoned! You never answered!"

Rikku's words really made Tidus think, he was such an idiot why couldn't he see that himself. Yuna had been after all one of his best friends, at one time they were always together. People even used to ask if they were a couple, when they said no they'd say that they'd make a cute one.

Rikku stood there staring at him her swirly green eyes burning holes straight through his head.

Quickly Tidus jumped up and grabbed the keys to his car and ran out the door. Rikku followed him out.

"Tidus, Tidus, TIDUS! What are you doing?"

"I'm going to find . . ."

His words were cut off by the loud noise of sirens from an ambulance, fire truck and police cars that were speeding by.

Both Rikku and Tidus' eyes grew wide. Quickly they both jumped into Tidus' silver Lamborghini, and sped down the long drive way after them.

Both having a terrible feeling on what they were going to find.

…………………………………………………………………

_So there it was chapter 6! I wonder what will happen next! I know I'm sorry I promised for something else to happen but I like this how it turned out! I promise I'll port the new chapter soon!_

_Oh and the new title in going to be Welcome Home!_

_Thanks! Lot's of Love,_

_Yuna13_


	7. I'm Sorry

_Chapter 7!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Yey! So last chapter I had to update so before you read this go back and check in case I updated after you read ok!_

_So that's actually all I have to say for once! So on with the chapter!_

Speeding around the corner the wreck finally came into view smoke plunged into the sky from the two cars. Skidding to a stop Tidus jumped out of his car the expression on his face unreadable.

Rikku hadn't actually taken it all in, her swirly green eyes wandered over the two cars, one looked like a taxi and the other, which seemed to look the worst out of the two, was . . . SHUYIN'S HYBRID!

Climbing out of Tidus' Lamborghini Rikku clutched Tidus' warm arm. His muscles were tense; she knew this hadn't gone unnoticed.

"Ti . . . Ti . . . Tidus it'll be fine I'm sure . . ." Rikku tried to reassure him.

He just ignored her. A grim look appeared on his face. He noticed a paramedic.

"Excuse me!" Tidus said his voice raspy. The paramedic turned to look at him. She scanned him up and down with her chocolate brown eyes.

"Yes?" Her feminine voice rang through the air.

"I . . . I . . . I was wondering do you know who was in the accident and if . . . if . . . they're going to be all right?" Tidus' voice shook.

Rikku hovered at his side leaning in slightly to hear the women's response.

"Sir . . . there was two women, a man and a taxi cab driver which was also a man. The woman in the taxi was badly injured, head injuries and arms, the taxi cab driver wasn't that horrible and . . ." The ladies voice faded.

"What? What is it?" Tidus croaked he looked extremely worried.

"Tidus he's going to be fine! I'm sure . . . he will be!" Rikku tried once more.

"I'm sorry sir but that's all I know the other two haven't been identified and we are still unsure. I must go I am terribly busy." With that the paramedic turned and stalked off towards the tent where they would most likely be keeping the patients.

Tidus stared at the spot where the lady had once stood his sea blue eyes dark. Rikku kept her hand on Tidus' shoulder she breathed words of comfort into his ear.

Rikku's eyes widened when she caught a glimpse of one of the females . . . _Yuna . . . no this can't be right I'm seeing things! _Rikku had moved from Tidus' side and straight up to the yellow safety tape. _Yuna! It is her! This is not good. It's bad enough with Shuyin but Yuna too! She looks horrible. NO! I NEED TO ACTUALLY SEE HER!_

Rikku had crossed the line. Her brain had stopped she was on autopilot now. Her heart was racing, every voice, every siren; everything went quiet the only thing she could hear was the loud thump of her heart beat and her deep shallow breathes.

"Yu . . . Yun . . . Yunie?" Her throat went dry.

Reaching out she touched the battered hand of her best friend, Yuna. Tears filled her eyes; her hand came straight up to her mouth. The sight before her was unbearable.

XoXoXoXo

"Where'd Rikku and Tidus go?" questioned Wakka.

"Um . . . I saw them tare down the drive way in Tidus' car, but that's all I saw." Gippal responded flatly.

"Oh they must just be heading out to find Yuna then."

XoXoXoXoX

Tears streaked down Rikku's tanned cheeks as she fell to her knees. She held on tight to Yuna's cool hand.

"Rikku?"

Reaching up she wiped the tears from her eyes. Tidus couldn't see this not yet. She glanced once at Yuna's battered body then ran.

"Tidus!" Rikku said fake joy in her voice.

"Rikku . . . what's wrong you just ran off."

"Um . . . well . . ." running out of excuses Rikku stammered.

"Tidus . . . you need to see this." She whispered sadness in her voice.

XoXoXoXoX

"_What's going on?"_ _ Yuna spun in a circle. There was nothing but white, it went on and on._

"_Yuna." The soft male voice was heaven to her ears._

_Taking a step forward Yuna realised something, she was standing in the middle of a patch of flowers. She spun taking in her new surroundings slowly each flower popped up from the ground blooming at a speed that was impossible for a flower._

"_Hello?" Her voice was no longer raspy it was soft and normal._

"_Am I dead?" She called out to the male voice._

"_Yuna" It repeated her name. The voice sounded familiar except very strange._

"_Who are you?" She questioned._

"_I am whoever you wish me to be Yuna." The soft male voice said._

"_This is weird." Yuna thought out loud._

"_Show yourself!"_

"_Yuna, I am standing right behind you." The male voice was clear and perfect._

_Yuna turned slowly. He came into view. Tall and slender and looking just like her father._

"_Dad?"_

"_That's right Yuna." Her father stood tall in front of her, though his facial features looked younger almost as though he had got younger in stead of older._

"_Wh . . . What?" Yuna had a look of confusion on her face._

"_Yuna, I am not actually your father it's who you feel most comfortable with at the moment. I can change shape size even my voice can change."_

_Suddenly he began to change a more familiar face began to appear. First the golden blonde hair and then the beautiful sea blue eyes and so on until Tidus stood before her._

_Why is it Tidus? Yuna questioned herself starting to feel a little more comfortable._

"_Yuna," His voice had changed as well, "It's time for you to choose."_

"_What do you mean choose?"_

"_Choose if you wish to live or die. Well not die per say, it will never be your choice, but you need to know."_

"_Hm . . . so I see I need to know my reason. Right?"_

"_Correct Yuna! But it's not exactly that simple." His voice was calm now._

"_Okay."_

"_Why do you think you're standing in front of me right now Yuna and not at heavens gates?"_

_There was a silence while Yuna thought. Her bi-coloured eyes shining in the soft light._

"_It's my second chance? Right! I mean my life wasn't supposed to end like this. Yevon, he meant for something else to happen. My destiny isn't fulfilled yet." Her explanation was perfect._

"_Right Yuna." His soft voice was falling._

"_Wait! What is supposed to happen?" Yuna cried out to the disappearing Tidus._

"_You need to figure that out yourself Yuna. See you soon!"_

XoXoXoXoX

"Yuna . . . please wake up! Prove them wrong your not dead yet." Tidus spoke to her. He knew that she couldn't hear him but it was a calming thing to talk to her.

It had been three days since the accident, Yuna had been out cold since then and was most likely never going to awake.

"Hey Tidus I brought you some lunch." Spoke Rikku, handing him some sushi.

"Thanks Rikku. Have Lulu and Wakka gone home?"

"Ya but they'll be back."

Tidus turned away from Rikku his blue eyes wandering to Yuna. Her short brown hair lay out around her face framing it. Her long braid lay over her shoulder resting on her side, she wore a pale blue dress making her ghostly skin look even worse.

"Rikku, do you think she'll wake up?"

"Um . . . I'm not sure Tidus." She said in between mouth full's.

Rikku had tried to stay particularly cheery to lighten the mood, though you could tell she was upset. He heard her in her room last night, crying though he never told her this for she would deny it. Rikku was just that type of person I guess.

"Tidus, I have to go I'll be back in a little bit! Kai?" Rikku smiled.

"Okay Rikku."

Rikku bounced out of her chair and out the door.

Tidus felt terrible, he had since the day of the accident. If Yuna died he wouldn't get to apologize for what he said and that horrible fight would be they're good bye. He couldn't have that.

"Yuna . . ."

He reached out and took her cool hand into his warm one settling on the side of the bed.

_Yuna, if you can hear me, I wish you would give me a sign of this. Don't leave now. I'm sorry, sorry for everything I did. I'm sorry for not calling, not emailing, not writing and especially for thinking that no matter what we would be able to see each other with out it being weird. I'm so sorry Yuna. So please don't go._

…………………………………

_So . . . What do you think? I cried writing this, I really did. I want to know what you think._

_Thank you and lot's of love,_

_Yuna13_


	8. Aftermath and Wake Ups

_Chapter__ 8! So last chapter was longer right? I hope so! Read and review! So I want you to check out this cover page I made and tell me what you think it's at _

_ Deviant Art it's called Welcome Home and it's by Terra-Rebellia_

_Thanks!_

………………………………

_What's going on? Where am I?_

Yuna's bi-coloured eyes fluttered open. Squinting in the soft light coming from the window, Yuna could feel a weight on her chest. Its warmth was so welcoming; it made her feel all fuzzy inside.

Trying and failing at seeing who or what it was Yuna gave up with a long sigh.

The sudden movement must have awoken the load on her chest for it lifted and a smiling face came into view.

"YUNA!!!! YOU'RE OKAY!!!" Tidus' overjoyed voice echoed off the walls of the small room.

"Ti . . . Ti . . . Tidus? Is Shuyin okay?" Her voice was filled with concern; the thoughts of the crash came back to her as she said this.

"_Yuna . . . the truth is that . . ." Shuyin's voice trembled as he spoke._

_Yuna glanced up only to see the flash of a white light, "Shuyin . . ." She screeched. _

_Shuyin had noticed this and tried to move, but they weren't fast enough and the car crashed into the side of them._

"_I'm sorry Tidus . . ." Were Yuna's last words._

"Yuna . . . you okay? You zoned out on me. I called a doctor to check on you. Oh and Shuyin's fine just a broken arm."

Yuna sighed leaning back in her pillow. Tidus stared down into her eyes he had a giddy smile on his face.

"What?"

"Yuna . . . we thought you were dead! I guess miracles do happen on Christmas!"

"It's Christmas?" Yuna asked a look of shock on her face.

"No not yet! Tomorrow is! By the way everyone is on their way here including your room mate . . . Lenne I think."

"Lenne! How did you guys know about her?" Yuna questioned almost knowing the answer before.

"Well . . . we kinda went through your things." Tidus said looking nervous.

"You did? Or Rikku and Lulu did?"

"Okay Rikku and Lu did!" He gave in still smiling like a 2nd grader who just walked into a candy shop.

On that note there was a screech of sneakers as a tall energetic blonde raced into the room; pushing Tidus out of the way she stuck her face straight into Yuna's giggling.

"Yunie, I can't believe it!!" Rikku had taken a step back allowing her to get a glimpse of everyone in the cramped hospital room.

There was Lulu and Wakka, then Rikku, Lenne, Shuyin, Paine, Baralai and finally Tidus who was still smiling now that she thought about it everyone was smiling.

Lulu gracefully glided up to Yuna's bed side bending over to pull her into a hug, "You know Yuna, Tidus hasn't left your side since the day you arrived in this place."

Yuna's cheeks flushed she couldn't believe what she was hearing _Tidus stayed, wow what happened to his girl?_

Yuna's eyes traveled over to Lenne whom was staring straight back, quickly Lenne strode over to Yuna, "Oh Yuna thank Yevon you're Ok!" Lenne whispered as she too pulled her into a hug.

Suddenly the door to her room flung open and everyone was ushered out except for Tidus for some strange reason. The kind looking doctor bent down over Yuna.

"Hello Yuna, I am your doctor my name is Shelinda." The woman's voice was soft.

"Hello."

"Oh Yuna, you can speak that is a great sign!" Shelinda said happily.

Yuna gave her a weird look as the doctor began to set up her equipment.

"Ok Yuna, I am going to ask you a couple of questions that I want you to answer for me ok?"

"Mhm"

"Kai, first question what is today's date?" Questioned Shelinda.

"Um, December 24th."

"Ok good now Yuna what is the date of your birthday?"

"January 3."

"What was your father's name?"

"Braska"

"Great!! Now last question, who is this fine young man over here?"

"Um . . . he's . . . um . . . Tidus . . . um . . . Ayano?"

"Correct Yuna!" Shelinda said overjoyed.

"Okay Yuna your memory is fine so now I am going to shine a light and move it around I want you to follow it with your eyes, ok Yuna?"

"Kai."

Yuna's bi-coloured eyes followed the small light with ease no problems at all, after Shelinda had finished the procedure she left to check with the other doctors to see if it would be safe for Yuna to go home.

"Yunie, you might get to come home with us!" Rikku giggled taking Yuna's hand.

"That's right Yuna you might be able to." Lulu smiled as she spoke.

_Lulu is even smiling!_ Yuna thought as she tucked a strand of brown hair behind her ear.

"Shuyin how's the arm?" questioned Lenne looking concerned.

"Fine, I'm sorry though I have to get going! No matter what happens they don't give you time off in this business," Shuyin smirked his voice sounded sarcastic, "hope you feel better Yuna!"

With that Shuyin turned and strode out of the room.

"Yuna I'm glad you're O.K, ya!" said Wakka in his regular Besaidian accent.

"We all are."

"Ya, especially me!" whispered Tidus hoping Yuna hadn't heard.

"Well I think we should let Yuna get some rest, ya. Tidus give us a shout if anything happens, ya?" Wakka chimed beginning to usher everyone back out of the room once more.

…………

_2 Hours Later_

The tiny hospital room had stayed quiet for the past two hours Tidus and Yuna both too nervous to speak because they would most likely say something that would get the other mad or upset, so they stayed quiet.

Yuna suddenly felt courage rising up inside of her she had to ask Tidus, she just had to.

"Ti . . . Tidus?"

"Mhm?"

"Um . . . I was wondering . . ." Yuna bowed her head down not wanting to have to stare into his beautiful azure eyes, "I was wondering . . . why you stayed with me and not Rikku or Lulu or Lenne?"

Tidus stared at Yuna surprised at her sudden question. He didn't really know why.

"Um Yuna . . ."

_There you go! Chapter 8! Wow I can't believe it I'm already on eight! I can't wait to write the next chap!! Now remember to R&R! _

_Lots of Love,_

_Yuna13_


	9. Strangers and Yuna's car 'Troubles'

_New CHAP YEY!!!!!!!!!!!! Hehe so I bet you guys are about ready to murder me after that cliffie!! So I better start now!_

………………………………

Recap:

"Wh . . . Why did you stay with me instead of Rikku, Lulu or Lenne staying?"

"Yuna uh . . ."

XOXO

Tidus's mind was reeling surely he couldn't tell Yuna about his newly found feelings for her. She would think it was all a joke and be infuriated (I can't believe I spelt that right! XD). He couldn't say he was extremely worried that she would have the same end as his ex girlfriend just did, not after their fight. He had to be careful of what he said because he was still unsure about his own heart.

"I didn't have to work no one could get time off their jobs," Tidus lied feeling his own heart sink as he watched Yuna's bi-coloured eyes loose their hope, "so I stayed with you and said I'd call if anything happened."

"Oh . . ." Yuna cast her eyes downward so he wouldn't catch the disappointment in them.

"Yuna Lesca?" A feminine voice said.

"Mhm?" Yuna glanced at the girl whom had just entered the room.

"You may go home now; the doctor says to call if you experience anything out of the ordinary."

"Ok." Yuna said calmly.

The young girl in the doorway smiled at her before turning to leave the room. Tidus glanced at Yuna's arm realising she still had a small needle stuck into her arm; quickly he called for the nurse before she could scurry off down the hall.

"Yes sir?" The nurse cooed.

"Um . . . Yuna still has that needle stuck in her arm." Tidus said feeling stupid he didn't even know what it was called!

"Oh yes sir!" Quickly the nurses trotted over to Yuna's bedside and began to unhook it.

Soon enough she had gotten it undone and scurried off down the hall with out another word.

"Well she was . . . uh nice." Tidus said cheekily while scratching the back of his head.

Yuna didn't speak not sure what to say to him. She didn't want to bring up the fight or something too touchy so she just kept her mouth shut. There was an awkward silence as Yuna fiddled with a string on her hospital gown (Yes that's what those hospital things are called!).

Tidus reached up and scratched the back of his head again, "Um . . . there is some of your clothes in the locker over there once you're dressed we'll go, ok? I'll be outside."

With that Tidus hopped up out of his chair and strode towards the door.

Yuna flushed and took a deep breathe, _why is he so quiet lately?_ Yuna thought as she climbed out of the uncomfortable hospital bed and walked over to the locker Tidus had referred to.

XoXoXoX

Pacing back and forth in front of the grey door to Yuna's hospital room Tidus contemplated on what he was going to say to the now awake Yuna. _Damn I wish this was as easy as talking to the passed out Yuna!_ Tidus thought shaking his head. Halting Tidus smiled at a passer by who was giving him a funny look. The lady stopped in her tracks and turned on her heals and stalked off with her pointed nose stuck up in the air haughtily.

"Sheesh what was that all about?" Tidus asked himself quietly.

"What was what all about?" Yuna said closing the door to her room behind her.

Tidus jumped and spun around to stare into Yuna's bicoloured eyes. He was breathless she looked absolutely gorgeous with her hair straight like when they first met and her white sundress that tied around her neck. Tidus ran his hand through his blonde locks trying to find something to say.

"You look . . . uh nice!" He blurted out.

"Thanks." Yuna flushed she bent over to pick up her bags.

Tidus quickly reacted to this by reaching over and grabbing them before she had a chance.

"Come on Yuna! Let's go _home_." He said calmly starting to walk down the long hallway.

Yuna followed happily.

XoXoXoX

Following Tidus towards the elevator Yuna smiled to herself, _maybe this was going to work out after all._ She thought excitedly as they slipped through the doors to the elevator. Standing in the tight space Yuna felt slightly sick,_ I need fresh air._ She thought as Tidus clicked his tongue impatiently waiting for the elevator doors to open again.

"So . . ." Tidus said suddenly making Yuna jump slightly.

"How are you feeling?" He questioned trying to create small talk.

"Fine." Yuna smiled.

DING!

"Oh this is our floor." Tidus said excitedly.

"Mhm" Yuna followed him out everything was going fine so far.

Yuna followed quietly behind Tidus like a lost puppy watching him flash flirtatious smiles towards every young, pretty girl in sight though something looked wrong. Yuna decided she'd stay quiet until they were in private.

She couldn't help but notice that people weren't only staring at Tidus but her as well. Yuna noticed a young man in the corner whom was staring intently at her his shaded eyes following her across the room, she felt uncomfortable under his gaze. Yuna looked away from him almost immediately scurrying after Tidus.

"Yuna . . . you ok?" Tidus asked looking at her concerned.

Yuna was too busy thinking about the strange boy to have noticed Tidus had stopped she had banged right into him.

"Hm . . . what?" Yuna replied.

"Never mind." Tidus turned and opened his car door and motioned for her to get in.

Obediently she slid into his silver Lamborghini, everything was fine until he shut the door then it hit her like a rock. Yuna screamed and covered her head protectively. The next thing she heard was a door being swung open quickly and then a pair of warm hands rested on her shoulders.

"Yu . . . Yuna what's wrong? Are you hurt?" Tidus sounded concerned.

Yuna pulled herself together and sat upright tears stinging the corners of her eyes "I'm fine Tidus." She lied.

"Yuna no what is it?" Tidus must have saw it in her eyes she was never good at lying.

"Well I was sitting in the passenger's seat of Shuyin's car when the accident happened it all just sort of replayed in my head . . . I guess it's fear that's all. Well as my father said just get right back on the chocobo!" Yuna tried to smile.

Tidus had turned his azure eyed gaze towards the front of the car; he reached over and took Yuna's hand just like he used to do when she was scared, "It'll be okay Yuna. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

He had turned to stare at her all Yuna could do was nod her head she was still in shock of Tidus's actions. Sure he was a sweet guy but this was what he'd do when they were together and when they were friends.

The whole car ride was silent, Yuna squeezed Tidus's hand as they rounded the corner that the accident had taken place on. When they rounded the corner to the house they got one giant Surprise.

XoXoXoXo

_Hehe cliffy!!! I hope you guys liked this chap!! As always read and review!!!!!!!!!!_

_Love you,_

_Yuna13_


	10. Sneaking around and Flashbacks

Okie Dokie

_Okie Dokie! So here is chapter 10!! Sorry for the wait I've been busy and having some major writers block!!_

_Ok so on with chapter 10!!_

………

"Hey! Everyone here take a step back!!" Rikku pushed through the throng of reporters that filled the front yard to their house, "Move it lady! Coming through! Ouch you stepped on my foot!! Move!! I need through!!"

The young blond pushed through the reporters till she reached the end of the driveway, where Tidus and Yuna sat dumbstruck in the car.

"You guys gotta get outta here!!" Rikku screeched, "They are here for you guys!! They heard about the accident!! Luckily they're not very smart and are fooled by Lenne and Shuyin! Hurry it won't last long! Sneak around back!"

Rikku ran around to the other side of the car and jumped in, "Go!!"

Tidus glanced at Yuna who had turned as white as a sheet.

"Go!" Rikku screamed again.

Tidus quickly snapped out of it and stepped on the gas. They spun around and sped around the corner and out of sight.

"Yuna you okay?" Tidus asked concerned.

"Y-ya I'm fine."

They rounded another corner and pulled slowly into the back part of the house.

Rikku hopped out of Tidus' Lamborghini and ran to the back door, "Damn it's locked!!"

Tidus and Yuna climbed out after her.

"I guess the only way we're getting in is through that window up there!" Tidus pointed to the open window that led to Yuna's room.

"Uh . . . I dunno if it's safe . . ." Yuna chimed in.

"It'll be fine!" Tidus assured her, "I'll be behind you the whole way.

Yuna took a deep breath, "Ok . . . so how are we getting up there."

Yuna rested her hands on her hips staring intently at Tidus.

…………

_About Ten Minutes of planning Later_

Balancing on a lawn chair Rikku reached for the window sill. She stretched out as far as possible but couldn't reach.

"Damnit! I can't reach the first one someone taller is going to have to go first." Rikku eyed Yuna.

"Fine!" Yuna stepped forward and switched places with Rikku.

Stretching out her arms she gripped the old white window sill and pulled. As soon as her feet lifted from the chair she heard a snap.

"Oh shit!"

The edge of the window sill broke off leaving Yuna to tumble to the ground. But instead of landing on the hard ground she felt two strong arms encircle her stopping her fall.

"You need to be more careful." Tidus laughed as he set her back down.

Yuna's face turned crimson red and she turned away. _Oh no, I just made myself look like a total idiot!_

"Yuna, I'm sorry are you ok?"

"Ya, ya I'm fine!" She said quickly.

"Oh I have an idea!" Rikku blurted out.

"What is it?" Yuna and Tidus questioned hesitantly.

"Why don't we climb up onto the terrace thingy and go from there!"

"It could work . . ." Tidus said thoughtfully.

"Ok that sounds a little safer than scaling the building." Yuna stated quietly.

"Let's do it!" Rikku jumped up in the air and ran towards the terrace.

"Ok so here we go . . ." Yuna said as she followed suit just less cheerfully.

Tidus sighed and followed as well.

Rikku had already made it most of the way up the edge of the white trellis and was pulling herself onto the top by the time Tidus and Yuna arrived.

"Come on!!" She screamed from the top.

"Coming!" Yuna smiled and clutched onto the edge as well and began to climb.

She used to climb this all of the time when she was younger sneaking in after nights out with her friends or just passing curfew.

"_Yuna wait up!" Rikku whispered as she followed her cous__in into the woods where Tidus, Wakka and Lulu waited for them._

"_Come on Riks! They're waiting!" Yuna ran further ahead where she could see the light of a flash light._

"_Tidus!" Yuna ran up and jumped into his arms like in those animes where they just run up and glomp someone. _

_Tidus had left for 3 months and gone to Zanarkand to test out a team called the Zanarkand Abes._

"_Yuna, I missed you!" Tidus whispered in her ear as he wrapped his own arms around her._

"_How was it?" Yuna questioned, "Zanarkand the city that never sleeps!" She sighed and leaned into him._

"_Hey Tidus! Welcome back!" Rikku also jumped on him but not quite as forcefully as Yuna._

_The group began making their way out of the woods and into the streets of Besaid. They headed straight to the beach for a party that was being thrown there by some of the Besaid high school students. Everyone and anyone were invited._

_Tidus turned to Yuna, "You look uh . . . nice tonight." He said scratching the back of his head._

_She smiled back at him, "Thank you! You do too."_

_Their evening continued on with lots of dancing and food oh and Rikku flirting here and there. Unfortunately it had to come to an end as 3 AM rolled around, Tidus offered to escort Rikku and Yuna home, they excepted happily and left back towards the streets of Besaid._

_Soon enough they were back where they started and were getting ready to climb up the trellis, Rikku went first and climbed up with ease. Just as Yuna was about to start her climb Tidus grabbed her hand and gently pulled her away. _

"_Yuna, I got you something while I was in Zanarkand." He said and reached into his pocket._

"_Really? You know you didn't have to." Yuna smiled as he pulled out a small rectangular box._

"_I wanted to, besides when I saw it I knew it was for you." _

_He opened the box to reveal a long wooden beaded earring, just one, with a small silver stud for its opposite._

"_Wow Tidus it's beautiful." Yuna reached out to take the box. _

_Tidus stopped her and took out the earring and stepped closer he reached up and brushed some chocolate brown hair from her face then moved to her ear and slid the small fish hook through the little hole._

_He smiled, "It's perfect." _

"_Thank y-"_

_She was cut off by Tidus' lips on hers._

_After a few seconds he pulled away, "I'm sorry was that too sudden?"_

"_N-no not at all!"_

_Yuna turned to trellis but before she climbed she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek._

Tidus followed behind Yuna and pulled himself up on top as well.

Yuna turned and smiled at him._ Damn she's got a beautiful smile._ He thought as he smiled back.

"Hey you two! Come on you can be all lovey dovey inside!"

"What?!" Yuna laughed as she pushed Rikku through the open window.

Once everyone was safely inside and had the window closed they made their way towards the front of the house where Lenne and Shuyin were pretending to be them.

Lulu turned, "Yuna! Nice to see you back!" She smiled.

_Wow there's something about Lu lately she's been so . . . so happy._

Suddenly the door opened and Lenne and Shuyin slipped in, "Well we got rid of the last of them!"

"Good . . ."

"Wow is that how you guys are treated all of the time?" Baralai asked.

"Uh . . . well sometimes . . ." Yuna stated awkwardly.

"Well it depends . . . lately they've lain off but they're back again!" Tidus laughed trying to lighten the mood.

"Ya." Yuna said quietly.

"Uh I think I'm going to . . ."

"Let's finish decorating the house!!" Rikku squealed.

XoXoXoX

"Well the only room left is the living room which includes the tree how does that sound to everyone?" Lulu said calmly.

"Yey! The tree!" Rikku bounced on the spot.

"Well let's get to work!" Tidus said reaching into one of the large boxes and pulled out a smaller one.

"OK!" Yuna imitated Tidus.

Everyone set to work on the large room Rikku, Yuna, Lulu and Paine were on tree duty. Lulu and Wakka were hanging some wreathes and keeping the music going and Gippal, Tidus and Baralai were hanging ornaments around the room and putting fake snow o the window sills.

The job took about three hours to complete but when they were done it was worth it the room looked amazing! Red and green was the theme, it just sparkled.

Yuna flopped down in the lazy boy chair, "Few that's a lot of decorations!"

Everyone laughed and took a seat, "So Yuna how was Zanarkand?"

XoXoXoX

Everyone talked for hours about how they've been and of course introductions. Eventually everyone began to head off to bed one-by-one until Yuna and Tidus were the only two left.

"I think I should go to bed as well! It's getting late and I know Rikku will have us up bright and early tomorrow!" Yuna laughed as she stood up and stretched.

"Me too." Tidus stood as well.

"Shall we?" Tidus held out his arm to Yuna.

"What? I guess we shall!" Yuna smiled and slid her arm through his.

Tidus lead Yuna across the room and stopped under the arch in the doorway.

"What is it?" She turned towards him.

"You know what we're standing under right?"

XoXoXoX

_Well that's chapter 10!! Tell me what you think!!_

_Love,_

_Yuna13_


	11. Caught Off Gaurd

Okay

_Okay!! So I'm sorry about the long wait!! I've been so busy lately!! Oh and I watched the whole thing of Hana Kimi!! Has anyone heard of that? Its show about a girl who goes to an all boys school (disguised as a boy) to convince her favourite high jumper to start jumping again!! It's really amazing! Well you guys are probably already mad about the wait so here it is the next chapter to Welcome Home!!_

_XOXOXO_

Yuna tried to push through the loud, sweaty crowd in front of her as they swayed to the music emitting from the large speakers set up around the room. She was hunting for someone she knew like Rikku or Lulu or even Tidus! They had all disappeared into the massive crowd that were packed together like sardines in the large living room which looked like it was about to meet its capacity limit. She was shoved back and forth spun around and had everything thought possible done to her when she saw it, well more like her, there Rikku sat about three meters away her arms were flailing around in the air as she stood taller than everyone else which was odd because of her height she was only 5'4. Then Yuna realized it Rikku was sitting on the shoulders of someone unknown since they were hidden by the giant crowd.

Yuna began to push harder through the crowd towards Rikku but just before she reached her, her feet were lifted off the ground and the next thing she knew she was face to face with Rikku. She was sitting on some ones shoulders! She quickly looked down to see Tidus underneath her, smiling as always.

"_Oh my Yevon!"_

Rikku's eye's then landed on her they studied her expression for a moment before knocking on the head of the person she sat on and then pointing her way.

"Yunie," Rikku exclaimed, "Isn't this awesome! Best turn out yet! Even better than two years ago when Shuyin first came back!"

"Rikku, you guys have a party like this every year! Wow! How do you do it? I mean it's so cramped! I think I need some fresh air!"

"Kai Tidus will take you out Yunie! Merry Christmas!!" Rikku screamed as she turned away.

"Tidus," Yuna looked down and he was staring up at her, "can I get down?"

Tidus laughed under her and slowly allowed her to slip off his back to the floor. He then took her hand and began to drag her back through the smelly crowd, though this time it seemed a lot easier.

Finally locating the door Tidus and Yuna pushed through.

She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes, Tidus began to laugh.

"What?!" Yuna questioned.

"You're so funny Yuna! I mean you live in Zanarkand the city that never sleeps and you've never been to a party like that?!" He smiled at her.

"Ya unlike you I don't party every other night! I study!" She slipped on a fake angry face.

He laughed even harder and began to walk towards a wooden bench that sat next to the pool he plopped down on it then laid out closing his azure eyes. Yuna giggled and slowly made her way over to him she perched herself on the back of the bench and watched as Tidus inhaled deeply and then began to breathe evenly, she smiled.

It felt like it always used to when they were teenagers who stayed up late and went against their fathers orders. Her smile widened at the one memory that would never fade no matter what happened.

"_Tidus, I don't know about this!" Yuna shook her head as she spoke._

"_Oh come on Yuna! This is what we're supposed to do! I mean it's not like our dads don't expect it of us! Yuna if you were a mother and you said to your 17 year old daughter that she couldn't go out of the house for the whole night, on a Friday I might add, would you expect her not to disobey!" Tidus stared up at her smiling._

"_Well Tidus I think I'd have to agree but our dads aren't going to like this very much when they find out what we've done!" Tidus' smile grew that was a yes._

_She turned and grabbed a light blue tank top and a pair of jean short shorts and ran for the bathroom quickly she switched from her P.J's to them and then into her white trainers. She raced back over to her bedroom and over to her window, "Ready Tidus? You'd better catch me!"_

_Yuna backed up two steps then ran forward doing a small turn she was out the window free falling down into Tidus' awaiting arms._

"_I'm sorry if I hurt you!" Yuna said quietly._

_She had landed in his arms perfectly he had them wrapped around her as he turned carrying her bridal style to his car._

"_Let me down!" She ordered quietly as if her father would hear her._

_He laughed his usual hearty laugh and then stared down at her his ocean blue eyes searching her own emerald and sapphire ones, he seemed to have found what he was looking for since he leaned in and placed his lips upon hers, for only a second, but just long enough to completely mesmerize her._

"_Why must you do that to me?" Yuna smiled still dizzy from the kiss._

"_Because, I love seeing the look on your face." He shrugged and opened the passenger side door for her, "Your chariot awaits my dear!"_

_Yuna smiled and climbed in and then watched as Tidus made his way over to the drivers' side of the silver car. He slid in and they were gone speeding around the corner._

"_Now my prince where do you plan to whisk me off to this evening?" She smiled going along with his act._

"_Well you'll just have to wait and see!"_

_They rode in silence, the comfortable kind which Yuna liked; she loved the fact that she didn't have to always talk around Tidus she could simply sit there and be quiet._

_He suddenly cut the soft purr of the engine and turned to her, then reached into his pocket, "Now Yuna you must trust me from here on," he pulled out a long silky-looking cloth that was meant for a blind fold, "Because this is meant to be a surprise for you."_

_All Yuna did was smile, she knew he would never do anything to hurt her she trusted him completely._

_Slowly he wrapped the clothe around her head making sure nothing was visible for her, then he lead her out onto the side walk and to the awaiting surprise._

_**About 5 Minutes of Walking Later**_

"_You ready?"_

_Yuna nodded._

"_Ok, here we go!"_

_He slipped the blind fold from her face, there sat a beautiful picnic by a camp fire that illuminated the beach in the most romantic way, a small box sat next to it with a card attached along with a bouquet of roses._

"_Tidus, I don't know what to say!" Yuna turned and wrapped her arms around his neck._

_He just smiled and led her to the blanket. _

Yuna sighed she loved that memory and everything to follow. She turned her head and glanced down at Tidus who had his eyes shut and was now breathing evenly, fast asleep yet one tiny smile still lay across his lips. She giggled Tidus was still that teenager on the inside up for all raging parties and sleeping in late everyday. Yuna inhaled ruining the balance of the bench, she had no time to stop it or save herself from falling. The next thing she knew she was sprawled out on the ground staring up into the dazzling, azure eyes of Tidus Ayami.

"Um, I'm so-sorry." Yuna stuttered feeling the warmth of a blush spreading across her cheeks.

"It's um Ok?" Tidus mumbled averting his eyes.

Yuna stared up at him it was odd, Tidus never was embarrassed, well not that easily at least. He was always so confident around girls so smooth he always knew what to say and how to say it. He turned his eyes back to her and then began to lean in.

"**OH MY YEVON!!"**

Tidus's head shot up, mine tried to but I was trapped beneath Tidus, but I knew the voice, it was a voice I'd know anywhere! This must look all wrong!

"Tidus get off me!" I whispered quickly, but he couldn't respond.

"_Rikku must have quit the look on her face!"_

"Ri-Rikku, Lulu, Lenne, Pa-Paine, Wakka, Baralai it's not what it looks like!" Tidus's voice was panicked.

"_Oh no! No, no, no, no, __**NO!!**__"_

Yuna pushed on his chest and he rolled off her, she quickly stood.

"He's right it isn't what you guys are thinking! The bench it tipped and he landed on me! That's all!"

"Ya!" Tidus agreed.

"Ya sure, you just couldn't wait to get your hands on Yunie once you got rid of that stupid skank LeBlanc!" Rikku giggled as she examined the distressed looks on their faces.

"Ha ya Tidus I saw you checking her out!" Lenne added giggling as my blush brightened.

Tidus finally snapped out of it, "Well I'm tired I'm going to bed, Merry Christmas everyone!"

He turned toward the house and stalked off waving to everybody behind him.

"I- I think I'll go too." Yuna stated quietly and began for the house as well, keeping her head down so no one would notice the blush that had crept across it.

Once inside Yuna climbed the steps slowly thinking about what had just happened, there was three things that were going off in her mind,

Tidus truly was sorry and did like her!

She didn't know how she truly felt yet

And finally 3. Rikku had seen something Yuna and Tidus would never live down.

Yuna smiled silently and began to hum softly to herself, a song Lenne had shown her when they lived together in Zanarkand it was upbeat and happy, yet at the same time it was soft and pretty, Yuna remembered listening to it when she worked it would keep her going till the job was done.

"Yuna, you there?"

"Hm?" Yuna snapped out of her trance, "Ya it's Yuna why?"

Tidus emerged from his bedroom that was just down the hall, "I wanted to give you something."

He smiled at me his usual bright smile, how much had she missed that smile; it was the first time she really truly thought about it.

"Uh . . . Ok I'm sorry Tidus I didn't-"

"Oh I know! I understand it's just I really want to give this to you!" He stepped forward and reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny white box that just fit in the palm of his hand.

He reached out and took Yuna's hand in his own pressing the box into it, he held it there for a few moments then before pulling away he leaned in close enough to feel her warm breath on his face and said, "Merry Christmas, Yuna! I'm glad you're home and I'm sorry for all of the terrible things I have done."

He smiled and squeezed her hand keeping his face close allowing it to come just a little closer, just close enough to allow his soft lips to brush hers then he turned away sliding back into his bedroom.

"Merry Christmas, Tidus." She whispered just a little too late.

Yuna reached up and set her fingers upon her lips brushing them across them then sighed.

"He really does care."

_XoXoXoX_

_Well? Personally I loved this chapter! I loved writing and reading it! Ha it makes me so happy!! Well tell me what you think!!_

_Lots of love,_

_Yuna13_


	12. Why Can't I Tell?

_Ok you guys officially have full rights to killing me! I'm so so so sooo sorry for the delay, I'm such an ass! I've been so busy but don't worry, I'm starting again!! Yey, so I'll try to post a few more chapters! Now incase you've forgotten it's Christmas night and Tidus has left our little Yuna with a kiss and something else, what could it be?_

Standing there, dumbfounded, Yuna presses her delicate fingers to the lips that had just been kissed by none other than Tidus Ayami. She sucks in a deep breath thinking about all of the other times he had kissed her; none had ever felt like that.

Tidus and she had never actually been an official couple, they would kiss closed mouth, and hang out on what must have looked like dates, and sometimes even Yuna herself would get them confused. She loved him and he loved her, they knew that and it just never happened. The only night he had ever kissed her, like he would kiss his girlfriend was the night by the trellis. This was just before she left for college, just before their fight.

"_You're leaving? You're going to Zanarkand?" Tidus's eyes are full of anger and worry._

"_I-I wanted to tell you, I just didn't know how! Tidus please!" Tears well up in her eyes, making it difficult to see._

"_Yuna you're leaving tomorrow you could have at least said Hey Tidus guess what? Your best friend is going off to Zanarkand, to go to school! Oh yeah and I'm not coming back for 7 years because it takes that long to get a degree!"_

_His face is red and he shoves her away stalking off into the night, leaving Yuna alone on the dark beach to cry._

That memory hurts, every time she thinks of it and how their goodbye was, those were the last words she spoke to him before going to Zanarkand.

"Yunie? What are you doing just standing there like a chocobo caught in head lights?"

Yuna spins around to come face to face with a giddy Rikku, the music comes flooding into her ears again and she can hear the party roaring downstairs.

"Umm, nothing, just thinking."

Rikku steps closer her long blonde hair bobbing as, for once, it's let loose to hang down her back, "maybe about a certain boy?"

She bats her eye lashes at me and eyes Tidus's door.

"N-no, hey shouldn't you be with your guests?" She tries to change the subject so she wouldn't have to lie some more.

"Nah, they can wait because we need to talk," Rikku grabs my arm and drags me into my bed room quickly shutting the door and turning toward me, "I saw."

"What?" Yuna's mouth falls open, and she can't seem to comprehend what Rikku is saying.

"Now, what's in the box?"

Yuna glances down at the small white box in her hand, she had forgotten all about it, curious she lifted it up to her eyes and stared at it as if she could see through it.

"I don't know, I haven't opened it yet."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Open it!" She flops down on my bed next to me and stares at the small box with the same intensity I do.

Scared I slowly lift the lid to find only a small folded up piece of paper.

"What does it say?!" Rikku is jumping on my bed now.

Slowly I unfold it to reveal this note,

_Yuna,_

_I want to make things right, I know I haven__'__t been the greatest. Meet me at 12:00, you know where, and in case you need a reminder think of the night you jumped out the window._

_Love,_

_Tidus_

"Oh my Yevon! Yunie!!" Rikku is hopping up and down and screaming she quickly runs over to my closet and starts ripping out clothes.

"Did you not bring any dresses?"

Yuna sighs and stares at Rikku, "Really, I wasn't thinking of any special occasions."

Now it's Rikku's turn to sigh she stands there and thinks for a few moments before a huge smile crosses her face and she runs from the room.

Yuna settles back in her bed and stares out the window at the rolling ocean; she had never realized how much she actually missed it here, the soft rolling waves, the smells, the sounds and most of all her friends. Sure she has friends in Zanarkand but it wasn't the same there.

Rikku bounced back into the room holding a hanger with a white plastic cover that Yuna would recognize anywhere.

"You were in such a hurry to leave you left it here and I couldn't bring myself to send the last thing I had left of you away."

Standing Yuna reaches over to Rikku and wraps her arms around her, smiling, "Thank you!"

She takes the hanger from her hands and slowly pulls off the plastic as if it would fall apart if she were rough. There it is still as perfect as before, its silky white fabric that would flow to just the upper thy and is cut into an empire waste and sequined to give off a light sparkle. Rikku sighs behind her, "As if your dad had such good taste."

Yuna smiles at thought of her father, he had brought the eternal calm over 7 years ago now.

"He had it made for me, special to represent "hiss little girl becoming a woman"." Yuna smiles again.

"Well put it on!" Rikku shoves Yuna into the bathroom.

_**Tidus**_

Tidus stares at himself in the mirror, he'd never been this nervous before tonight, over a girl. So many thoughts run through his head.

"_What if she doesn't come? What if she doesn't remember the place? What if I went too far?"_

That last question lingers, how could she forget that? It was such a special night, it was meant to be the night that he was going to tell her that he loved her, until it had gotten ruined by their fight.

"You're going to fix it all now, Tidus." He says aloud to himself.

He smiles at himself in the mirror before leaving picking up the lone red rose and small white box on the way out, "Tonight is the night".


End file.
